1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of transporting animals, and in particular family pets, primarily dogs and cats, from one location to another. The present invention is particularly directed to the field of pet carriers which are used to retain and transport a pet such as a small dog or cat while a person is traveling from one location to another, especially on airplanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pets, especially dogs and cats, having become loving members of families throughout the world. People frequently take their pet dog or cat with them while they are away on a trip for business or pleasure rather than putting the pet in a boarding kennel or in a veterinarian's facility.
In general, numerous types of carriers used to retain and transport a pet, primarily a small dog or cat, from one location to another are known. Some carriers have a floor and circumferential wall and top with a carrying handle with a closable opening through which the pet is put inside the carrier and then closed in a manner which retains the pet within the carrier. This type of carrier is most frequently used when taking the pet to a veterinarian's office or groomer's facility or when traveling with the pet in a car. The carrier is made of rigid material and is not foldable, so storage of the carrier when not in use requires sufficient unused space in a garage or storage shed to store the carrier. It is also difficult to bring the carrier onto an airplane.
Some carriers have been placed on wheels to facilitate transport but are usually too large to fit under a seat in an airplane. The carrying handle in such carriers is also rigid and requires the carrier to be rolled at an angle while the pet owner is pulling the rolling carrier, thereby leading to the pet's discomfort.
There is a significant need for a small pet carrier which solves many of the problems associated with prior art pet carriers.